The internet-of-things (IoT) includes a network of communicatively coupled objects (e.g., devices) having sensor nodes that collect data and wirelessly transmit the data over the network for analysis by, for example, a cloud-based device. The sensor nodes may operate in a low power mode to minimize power consumption during, for example, data transmission over long distances.
The sensor nodes include firmware that may require periodic updates. Over-the-air updates enable firmware updates to be delivered to devices in an IoT network that may be difficult to reach with a cable connection. However, wirelessly delivering a firmware update to a sensor node operating in a low power mode in an IoT network can be inefficient due to slow wireless connectivity speeds.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.